Giving Love a Chance
by Puckerman4Life201127
Summary: Love is a selfless, scary thing. There are never any right or wrong answers concerning love. But you can't be afraid of it, you have to give it a chance. No matter how crazy or scary it may seem. Puckleberry story! Rated T just in case. Noah x Rachel, Tina x Mike, and Santana x OOC.


**A.N. / Hey guys! I have decided to step out of my 'New Writer' comfort zone and try something based on many different things I have read on this site and others, but also of the types of stories for certain fandoms and ships that I for one would like to see more of.**

** I'm NOT abandoning Our Worlds Colliding, I promise! I would just like to see if I as a writer have any potential with other stories. I really hope I'm not a one hit wonder, and that I can write for other ships as well. **

** So please give this story a chance! As always, I LOVE reviews, advice, or feedback! **

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Glee.**

**Rachel: 26**

**Santana: 26**

**Tina: 25**

**Puck: 27**

**Mike: 28**

**Kurt: 28**

* * *

**Giving Love a** **Chance**

Rachel, Santana, and Tina were on their way to Lust, the new night club in New York City. The three friends were looking to have a good time together, even though they see each other every day.

Rachel and Santana share a good sized apartment because of the price, the convenience, and the fact that the two have been best friends since their freshman year of high school.

They came from small town Lima in Ohio. Both girls had big dreams to escape from their home town; dreams bigger than Lima, bigger than Ohio even. Santana and Rachel both made it to New York City by hard work and talent.

Santana has always been a hot-tempered Latina, of which she used to her advantage. She was able to receive whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted it. She grew up on the wrong side of the tracks, in a rough side of town known as Lima Heights. In high school, she was at the top of the social hierarchy, and stayed there based on her beauty, smarts, and menacing attitude. If you messed with her, or anyone she cared about, you were toast. She was also a proud lesbian. So, it was no coincidence that she had plans to become a lawyer- and she did! No one was surprised that Santana ended up becoming a big-shot lawyer at a well-known law firm in the big city.

Rachel has always been the best singer in the small town. Everyone loved the girl's voice. She has been winning awards for her talents in singing, dancing, and acting since the mere age of 3. And she didn't mind hiding the talents she held in her petite body. Growing up with people taunting her for having two gay dads never stopped her. Rachel has always been a smart, driven, ambitious and kind girl, and her friends and family never stopped believing in her. And now, at the age of 21, Rachel has made a name for herself by becoming an actress and singer, making her big break not long after arriving in New York.

The two girls met Tina a few weeks after moving into their apartment. She lived right down the hall from them, and came to welcome them to the building shortly after their arrival. The three of them became good friends quickly, spending much of their free time together.

Tina was born and raised in Queens, and eventually moved to NYC to become a teacher for the under-privileged children of the city. She has always had a special place in her heart for kids. Her students and friends love Tina dearly, for she was fiery but also had a big heart.

The friends have been doing extremely well at their jobs, so Santana had a plan to go out and celebrate. Tina was quick to agree, but Rachel, being Rachel, had plans to stay home for some rest and relaxation. Santana was not about to take no for an answer, and hit Rachel hard with reasons why she should let loose and go.

"C'mon Rach, we'll get you a nice man to sleep with. Doesn't that sound nice? Because let's face it- that vibrator will never please you the way a nice cock will. And who knows, maybe you'll even meet a potential boyfriend."

Needless to say, Rachel was really in the need of someone to itch her sexual scratch, so she agreed to go. She would not give Santana the pleasure of letting her know she was correct. That girl really _did not_ need anyone to stroke her ego.

So here they were, waiting in the line outside of Lust. It was a cool night, so Rachel was shivering in her revealing dress. Looking over to her friends, she had no clue how they could be warm. Well, maybe Tina was a bit warmer with her leather jacket, but _still. _

Before Rachel knew it they were showing the man outside the entrance their I.D.'s and they were in the club.

Tina smiled. "Let's dance girls!"

So with that, the three women were dancing amongst the growing crowd of sweaty people. They ground against one another, earning various wolf-whistles from around the room.

Panting yet giggling, Tina, Rachel, and Santana went over to the bar.

"Three Sex on the Beach drinks, please," Santana yelled over the music to the bartender. Nodding, the man behind the bar filled their order, passing a glass to each lady.

"So, what brings you three ladies to this establishment tonight," the man asked, leaning towards them against the bar.

Rachel laughed, taking a sip from her glass. "Well, supposedly celebration, but Santana here has ulterior motives," she replied, pointing over to the Latina.

Santana nodded. "We need to get laid."

This made the other 3 burst into laughter, but Santana just smirked.

"Well, I'm Kurt. Who are you other two lovely ladies, seeing that I already met your outspoken friend over here," Kurt said, jutting his thumb over to Santana.

Tina spoke up. "I'm Tina Cohen-Chang, that is Rachel Berry, and this is Santana Lopez, just so you know."

"Nice to meet you all."

Rachel, tuning out of the following conversation, looked around the filled club. The door suddenly opened, and she allowed her eyes to wonder over to the strangers coming in.

They were two men. One looked Asian and the other- well, she didn't know. They were both good looking, but the man with the Mohawk, the other one, made her panties dampen.

He looked young, maybe a bit older than her 21 years. He had piercing hazel eyes, a fit body, good hair, a chiseled jaw, buff arms, and quite a smirk. Rachel looked away so he wouldn't catch her staring.

"Wh-who are they," Rachel asked to no one in particular.

A red head girl came up behind Santana. "The Asian one is Mike Chang, and the one with the Mohawk is Noah Puckerman. They work at the fire station," the girl smiled. "Hi, I'm Mindy. I know those two idiots because my brother, Rory, works with them."

The group looked back and forth between Mindy and the two men making their way towards the bar.

Tina bit her lip. "Mike looks kinda hot…"

Santana shook her head, looking back at Mindy. "So, Mindy, care to dance?"

Mindy smirked. "Sure, why not?"

The two women were then out in the dance floor, out of site.

Rachel swiveled back around in her bar chair, taking small sips of her drink. A smooth, velvety voice came up behind her. "One Bloody Mary and a Tequila Sunrise, please."

Startled, Rachel turned around to see the alleged Noah ordering the drinks and Mike standing close behind, subtly eye-fucking Tina. And looking over to Tina, she was returning the look. _Huh._

Kurt was back with the drinks, and after paying for them, Noah looked down at Rachel. "Hi, I'm Puck."

Rachel gave him a funny look. "Puck," she asked. "Like the fairy?"

'Puck' looked stunned, then frustrated. "Puck, as in the 'super-hot, very muscular, NON-fairylike dude," his smirk returned. "It's short for Puckerman. My given name, Noah, it's just not studly."

Rachel laughed. "Can I call you Noah?"

Noah turned back to Mike, giving him the Bloody Mary. Spinning back around to face Rachel, he smiled. "Well, I guess I can make an exception for a gorgeous woman like yourself," he replied. "I never got your name though."

"I'm Rachel."

Noah chugged his shot. Putting the glass back on the bar top, he looked over to Rachel. "Well, Rachel, would you like to go dance?"

Rachel set her empty glass beside Noah's, taking his offered hand. "I'd love too."

The two of them headed out to the dance floor and came close together. Noah placed his hand on her lower back and Rachel wrapped her arms around Noah's neck. Rachel's head lied on his chest while he placed his head gently on top of hers.

They swayed to the beat of the music, in their own little world. Neither was ever this happy before, the way they were in this moment. Neither of them has ever taken so quickly to a stranger before, either.

Noah, because he usually only ever had a useless one-night stand, never caring for the girl and/or woman. But with Rachel, he felt different. Like he wouldn't mind being boyfriend material for this woman.

Rachel, because she has never been so intimate with a man so soon in her personal life. Noah was different though, she trusted him.

The two spent over an hour just swaying contentedly. No words were shared. Both of them passed Mike and Tina, and Santana and Mindy on their way towards the exit after gathering their belongings. They were looking for some fresh air.

Once outside, the two talked about nothing and everything, learning about the other. They learned that they actually had a lot in common. After a while, the cool night air got to Rachel, and she shivered. Noah frowned. "I'm sorry, here put this on," he said, shrugging his jacket off and putting it over Rachel's shoulders.

Rachel blushed, thanking him.

"God, you're beautiful," Noah muttered.

This made her blush even more.

"Wanna come back to my place? It's just up the street. I promise no funny business… I just want to spend time with you," Noah exclaimed in one long breath.

Rachel was surprised not only by his statement, but the fact that she wanted the same thing. She trusted this guy, and if anything happened she has mace and her cell phone so she internally agreed. _What's the worst that could happen?_ "Sure, sounds fun."

After shooting a quick text to Santana and Tina, the two were off.

* * *

20 Minutes later they were sitting on Noah's couch together, watching a movie. The two were cuddled up under a blanket. Needless to say, Noah and Rachel were already falling for the other, hard.

When the credits started rolling, Rachel looked up at Noah. "I should probably get going."

"You could stay," he replied, stroking her cheek.

She shook her head. "I-"

"Look, Rach. I know we just met, and this is crazy. I'm used to one-night stands, not spending time with a woman I met just hours before. When I saw you, I knew I had to meet you. I already care for you, I might even love you! But I wouldn't know- I've never loved anyone before. You probably think I'm crazy, and you're right, I am. But you are too, because I know you feel the same. I can see it in your eyes."

Rachel finally replied. "I really like you, too. It's just… I never do stuff like this. I'm scared. But I do know that I love spending time with you and I think you're amazing. So, I guess we could give this a try."

Noah smiled, reassuringly. "I'm scared, too. I think you're wonderful, and I know that I'm too involved to ever want to not be by your side."

Noah and Rachel were staring deeply into each other's eyes. They slowly leaned in, pressing their lips together gently. Smiling, they pulled apart.

"Let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night," Noah begged silently.

Rachel nodded. "I'd really like that."

"Yeah," Noah asked, smirking.

Rachel giggled. "Yeah. I want to try giving love a chance with you."

* * *

And they did. Their dinner date was successful, and many dates followed. They loved spending time together, and were quick to label each other as their boyfriend/girlfriend.

They were both scared. But that fear turned into pure love. How they came to be in a relationship was absolutely insane. That's how it is when you meet your soul mate, though. They were meant to be.

Tina and Mike also ended up together. As did Santana and Mindy. All 6 of them were so happy that fate brought them to Lust that night.

Rachel and Noah were married not long after their first year of being together, which made their parents, especially Aviva Puckerman happy.

Their love was eventually big enough for children, so they tried having a baby, and had great fun while doing so. After months of trying, Rachel finally became with child.

9 months later, the Puckerman's welcomed Aria Nicole Puckerman and Nathan Elijah Puckerman into the world.

They got their happily ever after, all because they decided to give love a chance.

* * *

**A.N. /Good? Bad? Please review! By the way, when I said 'Asian', I did not by any means mean to offend anyone! Outfits on my profile. I had fun writing this, and hope you enjoyed it! **

**-Puckerman4life201127**


End file.
